


Common Ground on the Battlefield

by The_Forgotten_Spring



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: For friendship? Idk these two are dorks and any friendship they would build would be fragile., Friendship, Gen, How do you tag two people just chatting??, I wanted these two to just talk and this happened., Maybe in the future., Slow Burn, Talking, Teasing, Who knows with these two.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Spring/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Spring
Summary: Shizuo smells him. He can already feel the anger, but remains calm simply following the scent. What he finds isn't what he expected, but the smile on his face is undeniable.Shizuo finds Izaya and they chat like civil people for .2 seconds.// Chapter 2Shizuo and Izaya come to an understanding and find the other not as unbearable, as previously expected.





	1. Comeuppance

Shizuo paused outside the bar he worked at, sniffing the air and growling.

He smelled the flea.

He warned that trash not to come near his city.

He followed his nose like some kind of dog, making slow progress, but as previous times had proven if he continued he’d find the flea. He continued on his way looking left and right into every alley until the scent was unbearable, he continued into a particular alley, but staring at the brick wall in front of him gave him pause as he quickly looked up to make sure the flea wasn’t trying to ambush him, but oh... this was much better. Shizuo smirked his sunglasses covering his expression, but it was obvious he was pleased.

“Finally got your comeuppance from a gang flea?” he called up to the upside down, swinging figure above him.

“Not a gang. Simply ticked off the wrong people.” Izaya corrected giving a small movement with his shoulders that Shizuo took as a shrug. The blonde began to grin, a chuckle escaping his lips,

“Well if it wasn’t a gang who was it? Don’t tell me you tied yourself up there.” he called up as Izaya smiled, even though he was clearly getting irritated,

“Oh yes, it would be a challenge to tie myself up here. No, I happened to miss a birthday and my sisters believed this would be a good reminder for next year.” he stated, turning his head and giving that slight shrug again, his whole torso and arms strapped to his sides with rope too tightly for anything more. Shizuo shrugged now, turning on his heel,

“I’ll call Celty and Shinra for you.” he called over his shoulder, before pausing at hearing the flea’s next words,

“Oh Shizu-chan~ I thought you’d let me down.” he called curling his words that sent Shizuo’s blood boiling. “The monster of Ikebukuro doesn’t want to kick me out of his city. Ah~ I guess you don’t mind me in _your_ city then~,” he hummed while Shizuo could feel his body itching to hurt the flea. Izaya continued aware the other couldn’t see his smirk turning into a feral grin. “Might start some trouble, hanging like this has made me bo~red.” Shizuo paused, turning just to enough so he could see the other his eyes narrowed into flints.

“You won’t do nothing flea.” he growled a clear threat in his voice. Seeing the other’s face morph into a self-satisfied smile made his snarl, turning his full body towards the still slowly swinging Izaya. “If you do I’ll kill you, you parasite.” The black-haired adult laughed, with a partial shrug turning his brown eyes to Shizuo’s light brown,

“Oh? And who’s going to stop me, my friend Shinra or friend by extension Celty. Oh! Isn’t she _your_ friend~. Maybe I can take her away.” he laughed loudly, it echoing off the walls of the alley, it grating the last nerve Shizuo had.

“Iiiii-” Shizuo growled grabbing a nearby large, green dumpster. “Iiiiiiiizzaaaaaaayyyyyyaaaaa~!!!!!” Shizuo shouted loudly throwing it straight at the other, Izaya didn’t seem concerned, he even smirked and out of nowhere he dropped. Having released the rope, dropping far below, giving enough space for the dumpster to go for the rope and not him. When the dumpster hit the rope stretching for a moment, before snapping. Giving Izaya a small pull up, before plummeting to the ground, but at the last second, he was able to turn himself with knocking himself into the fire escape, before landing on the ground on his feet. Shizuo narrowed his eyes, his mind comparing the other to a cat. He liked cats, the idea made him sick. Izaya tilted his head an easygoing smile on his face,

“Ah, thank you Shizu-chan, I was rubbing the rope with my shoes for a while. Glad you could finish it up. Now that I’m right side up, I can do this~.” Izaya flicked open his hand, his blade dropping into the awaiting hand and another quick flick and the ropes fell off of him, falling heavy to the floor. “Knew you’d find me Shizu-chan~. Can’t leave me alone for a day. This is my city too~. I have to see my interesting humans.” Izaya stated giving a partial pout, only to step out of the way of a flying, silver trash can, soaring towards him. “Ah such a beast, can’t even have a reasonable conversation.” Izaya smirked dodging another trash can as he crouched and shot up five feet and grabbed the fire escape, swinging himself up and began sped walking up and away from the other.

“Get back here Izaya!” Shizuo growled throwing another trash can where the other was a moment before. Izaya put his head out the fire escape,

“Try to get me monster!” he called out just to grab the metal bar for the flight above, swinging up and quickly rushing upwards and jumping onto the roof, as Shizuo rushed up the fire escape after him. Today would be one of _those_ days. Izaya couldn’t help but smirk at things going his way.


	2. The Silent Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo and Izaya come to an understanding and seem to realize the other's company isn't as unbearable as they thought it would be.

It had been a mostly silent agreement. Shizuo had forgotten when it had happened, Izaya probably had it in one of his many notebooks he kept on his person daily. Simply put, this was Shizuo’s smoking area to unwind and this was Izaya’s main spot to pick up new customers or meet with his current ones. So, it was inevitable for both to arrive at the same time at some point. The usual situation when they met up ensued. Shizuo smelled that darn flea, uprooted the lightpost ran at Izaya who looked up shocked, before the pest started attacking with his knives and sharp words. It had been like usual for the first few times. That is until the fight turned from the usual fanfare into unfamiliar territory. Izaya had _genuinely_ gotten mad and sliced Shizuo’s shirt up, leaving the beast with multiple bleeding cuts across his torso and arms. All the while the informant hissing at the blond like a feral cat. Shizuo may usually need stuff spelled out to him verbally since he was a bit slow on the uptake when it came to unspoken things, but after the fourth time of this happening with Izaya growling and not an ounce of joy in his eyes. It had finally occurred to Shizuo, that he was genuinely annoying the raven-haired pest for once.

So, after a long time of deep breaths like Shinra had suggested, Shizuo came around the corner, leaned against the rough brick wall and began to smoke. He ignored Izaya who was watching him closely eyes narrowed and hand in his pocket ready to flick out his signature knife. Shizuo simply remained quiet. The only thing showing he noticed the other being his wrinkled nose at the flea’s stench. After a long moment of a standstill Izaya finally pulled his hand from his pocket and reached into his back pocket to pull out his phone and begin to text. Eyes flicking to the blond every twenty seconds or so. After the first five minutes Izaya had entirely decided to not acknowledge him either, texting his soon to be client. The night was quiet, this part of town only busy at lunchtime and around dinner, the moon shining high above showing just how late it was. Both continued with what they were doing, both simply standing five feet apart neither looking to the other. The silence was finally broken when, after twenty minutes, Izaya looked up and cheerfully skipped towards his contact and began chatting with the other. Leading them to a cafe across the street, waving his arm around, the other locked with his client’s. Shizuo simply watched, his eyes following the black adorning figure saunter away. After a deep breath, he allowed his shoulders to lower. He was honestly a bit relieved the other hadn’t started another fight. He took his cigarette from between his lips and breathed out a white cloud of smoke.

Izaya and Shizuo came again the next time and the next time. Until apparently, there was now an agreement in place. Izaya wouldn’t bother him during his smoke break, as long as Shizuo didn’t make a scene during Izaya’s appointment. It wasn’t too hard to follow. More than once Shizuo had even brought a small paperback to read. Izaya obviously wasn’t the kind to wait and would type away on his phone, call up people, one time bringing a stack of papers. Shizuo watched sometimes for a few moments at a time, as to not draw the flea’s attention. The agreement was in place and Shizuo could handle that. _Until he couldn’t._ It had been four months since their silent arrangement and it was starting to make Shizuo’s skin itch. The other was just-... _so normal._ Thanks to this occasional meeting he was learning a lot about the flea, which he wished he wasn’t. At first it was basic stuff, seeing Izaya quietly standing there enjoying a canned black coffee. Then it began ramping up, the flea reading the current _children’s_ manga his eyes scanning with joy over basic adventures seeming to rereading specific ones, Shizuo later had guessed were his favorites. Bringing a chapter book in Russian that looked quite old, marking the pages with little notes in code in the margins. The pest coming another time with a sketchbook and pencil, just drawing the street in front of them, until his eyes would lock on a sorry sap, place down the sketchbook by Shizuo and skipped off to ensnare the poor stranger. It made Shizuo interested. Where once he’d go home and pretend for the night that the flea didn’t exist, he’d now lie in bed, thinking about the soft chuckle Izaya had made while reading an American comic or even how he’d sat across from Shizuo writing out a list in a type of code on a small yellow notepad. Shizuo shouldn’t be so surprised. Shizuo _wasn’t_ surprised. Just-... Something had given him the impression that Izaya was always up to evil schemes and blackmailing. The idea the other had a life outside of that? He shivered. _That_ concept _really_ gave him the creeps.

 

Izaya was genuinely surprised when he’d seen Shizuo coming at him with a lamppost. He hadn’t realized Shizuo would be out so late in this district. He’d dodged, laughed, teased the other, and led the monster away, quickly looping back around to the spot to meet with his client. Having to apologize for being late. He’d done it again a few days later, Shizuo with a vending machine and Izaya rushing back as to not miss his appointment. Only for the next time they met to have the same routine. Again, and again and _again._ Until Izaya was officially fed up. He’d almost lost two clients and now his plans were wrecked almost beyond repair. He’d had to make it up to Shiki and he’d been a day late on his information since the client hadn’t been so forthcoming and without that extra hour he’d been unable to bend the other’s views to his own. So yeah, he was pissed. The next time Shizuo came at him, the informant had whipped out the knife and slashed at the other. He’d spat spiteful words and genuinely tried to hurt the monster ruining his _job._ Only for it to happen again and again once more. He was furious with the thickheaded beast, why wouldn’t the other just pick another spot already if he hated fighting so much? No matter how many times Izaya shouted at the blond to knock it off and how he was _disturbing his work_ the monster wouldn’t leave him _alone_. Maybe the other’s mind was too small to comprehend that Izaya wanted him to just leave already. He knew Shizuo would arrive at the spot again. Izaya had already asked Namie to take care of the usual paperwork and his one client’s target he’d been working on for three weeks now.

Making it to his usual spot again, he’d tried to skip, only to feel his feet drag with his mood officially spoiled. He finally decided to settle on a slow walk. He could always change the spot, nothing about that spot was too special. It was just a very neutral territory for most gangs and not near any large businesses, most of his clients worked for. He could always find another, but something about that felt like losing their usual fighting. That mentally grinded his teeth. He wasn’t losing to that pea brained idiot. He continued walking feeling his knife settled in his palm, soothing some of his rising ire. He slowed his steps, raising his head and putting on a small false smile. He spun on his heel, back hitting the wall, his hands being shoved into his jacket pockets. He was ready for the next client. It wouldn’t do to be seen ruffled and in a bad mood. He needed this client to trust him, feel intimidated, and believe Izaya was perfectly in control. And he was. He was perfectly in control of this and no amount of meddling from the idiot was going to change that.

Izaya waits and Shizuo arrives as planned. What isn’t planned is Shizuo pressing his back against the brick storefront and ignoring the informant. Izaya keeps his eyes trained on the other, while Shizuo lights his cigarette and takes a breath, before blowing it out. Izaya looks forward confused, but not willing to show how nervous the other’s actions are making him. His eyes flick back to the other, just seeing the blond continue. The raven-haired man flicks his eyes forward and decide to pull out his phone to look at the time to mentally calculate how long the chase might be and how he could make it back in time, before placing it back in his pocket, eyes flicking back to Shizuo. Again, the other is pretending like he isn’t there. Izaya’s eyes scan the other noticing the other’s nose scrunched up, he really was a dog to be able to smell him. Izaya flicked his eyes to the road in front of him. He couldn’t even enjoy the night with all the current adrenaline pumping through his blood. Izaya mentally shook his head and leaned back, giving a small exhale of breath, closing his eyes for a second longer than he would usually. If the monster wasn’t in the mood for fighting and fighting would be to Izaya’s detriment then it seems they would just tolerate each other until his client arrived.

Izaya waited simply running through the details needed for this appointment. It was a favor for Shiki who needed Izaya to find the rat and blackmail him so hard that he would never think of spying on Shiki’s work again. It was pretty simple, but apparently the other was tied up in two different yakuza gangs and would be trouble if Izaya used the wrong blackmail. He was tidying up the last details, simply putting a red bow on top when his client arrived. Izaya looked up and seeing Shizu-chan in the corner of his eye realized how much he’d enjoyed this small moment. Izaya snatched the thought and put it into his ‘analyze later’ folder, before brightening up like seeing a long-lost friend and skipped over to his client. He hooked his arm with the other and steered him towards the cafe giving the pleasantries needed to make the other more open to his persuasion. No more thoughts were spared on the blond for the rest of the night.

This agreement continued, Izaya appreciated it so much, but would never let on. If anything, it actually helped him in a way Shizuo wouldn’t understand. Izaya was a clever man and was quite capable of defending himself, but he’d always made a point of having his back to a wall, eyes always searching his surroundings, pretending his attention was on his phone. People would call it paranoid, but most didn’t have ten different assassins after them and over half the city having a grudge against your very existence. Shizu-chan had made it very clear he wasn’t a fan of violence. So, the beast would stop any attacks on Izaya’s person and even steer those who’d be carrying a knife or gun hoping to take care of ‘the rat’ and leave. They’d take one look, see the Monster of Ikebukuro and the only person who could ever challenge said monster, and high tail it out of there. It filled Izaya with glee. He would jokingly thank the beast, if not for the fact that breaking this silence would bring an end to this arrangement. So Izaya simply lowered his guard in a way. He still kept an eye out for snipers and positioning himself so it would be impossible to sneak up on him, but he began bringing stuff to do. The first night he’d not wanted to test this newfound protection and simply brought a coffee. Something to keep him awake after two all nighters. After that and being able to rest he brought other things he only felt comfortable doing in the safety of his house. In hand he’d bring reading material, his side projects, fascinating documents, a new sketchbook. Of course, he began bringing weird stuff just to see what the other would do. Apparently, nothing as Izaya played with wires and metal contraptions, but that was fine, he simply used the time to truly engross himself to learn for his next mission. The next time bringing a simple comic he’d picked up while being in America last summer. He was okay with this new development, it was a small space in his schedule that actually was relaxing and a break from work in a way. He’d even begun coming not with the thought in mind to pick up clients, but to simply enjoy being outside and being like his lovely humans for once.

Of course, the one thing he’d picked up on was that Shizuo seemed to be able to occupy his mind with little more than smoking and staring off into the middle ground. He’d brought a book one time and Izaya had looked up the book online, but it was a basic ‘how to’ book for different sports. It didn’t interest Izaya very much, but it did give him a guess that Shizu-chan enjoyed physical activities. He gave a soft hum, head resting on his hand as he looked off over the blond’s left shoulder. He wondered if the other actually played any sports or would he pop the ball or break the hoops. Izaya got lost in his head thinking about how the oaf could play certain sports and be able to do it. He could always follow him around and see if he did, but it was beginning to itch under his skin. He could always ask,

            “Do you play sports?” Shizuo’s head shot up from the book seeing Izaya’s startled face as if the other realized he’d broken their silent agreement. Shizuo seemed to take a second to consider the other’s words, knowing the beast, he either didn’t understand the question or was trying to find a hidden meaning. _Most likely the latter._ After a moment, he finally looked back to the book, bookmarked it, and placed it down.

            “Not really, I usually swim though.” Izaya felt his mind start stirring up, of course the other would swim, there wasn’t much to break if you were careful.

            “Oh? Where do you swim?” he inquired, reaching for his coffee and taking a long pull. Shizuo paused, his face neutral, before continuing.

            “I prefer the ocean, there’s a beautiful underwater cave I enjoy. But I usually have to at the public pool.” he explained, taking a sip from his sweet concoction that made Izaya want to gag whenever the other brought it. “I heard there’s no breaks in America, so I’m thinking of trying it out one day.” he added. Izaya paused as he hadn’t gone swimming since he was quite young, but still remembered the mandatory five-minute breaks every hour. _That must be frustrating for someone with such stamina._ Izaya was learning so much about the other and who was so willingly giving up information. It made the raven-haired man want to grin evilly, but he squashed down the feeling. It wouldn’t do well to have the other clam up and also lose his unknowing bodyguard. He cycled through most of his responses, aware most would anger the other and remind him how much he hated him.

            “I used to play sports.” he mentioned finally, Shizuo’s face screwed up eyeing the other. Izaya chuckled deciding to continue, “I played basketball. I would take the train two cities over and signed up for the local team. So, nobody recognized me and tried to stab me during practice.” Izaya gave up, he saw Shizuo’s face furrowed with obvious remembrance why the other would be stabbed in the first place, before lowering into a sympathetic look for the other being unable to do basic group activities. Izaya made his expression wistful, as if remembering was a sad memory for him. It may have seemed like he was giving away very personal information, and though true only his sisters knew he played, it wasn’t a very personal bit of information for him. Although he would love to play again, everyone and their distant cousin would recognize Izaya at some point and his cover would be blown. Izaya made a mental note to play a game somewhere far away like Okinawa or Hokkaido so it would be extremely unlikely for someone to recognize him. He sipped at his coffee lost in thought. Izaya was actually surprised, usually people felt the need to begin adding more personal information to try to comfort another or to relate more. But Shizu-chan had never been normal and it was comforting and disconcerting for the change of the usual. Izaya could never truly guess what the other would do, but it was always so exciting to find what would happen next. Izaya took another long sip, mentally reminding himself to drink water later so he wouldn’t get dehydrated. Shizuo’s face scrunched up,

“How can you drink it black?” he questioned, Izaya hummed feeling the lingering taste of coffee on his tongue. His eyes lowered to the other’s drink with another soft hum,

“Because I don’t drink pure sugar.” he stated. He expected the other to snap into anger mode, but the other just chuckled. Izaya’s eyes snapped up with a curious expression, the smile and warmth coming from the other made Izaya feel lighter for a moment. Izaya felt himself having to hold his tongue from saying something harsh to ruin the moment. He brought up his coffee and took a deep sip to keep himself quiet as he looked away. That was it for the night as Shizuo got a call from Tom and Izaya had a call he couldn’t refuse. They split up and continued on their way in silence.

The next time they sat together again, both working on their own things, Izaya was surprised to catch a whiff of sea salt. He looked up at the other and noticed his noticeably tanner skin. Izaya grinned,

“You went to the beach again.” he mentioned, Shizuo looked up a little shocked but instead of getting angry at the other most likely spying on him he chuckled,

“Our conversation made me miss the ocean, so I went early in the morning before work to Chiba.” Izaya blinked, remembering the 20 minutes away Tokyo beach.

“Tokyo has a beach.” he mentioned, Shizuo huffed.

“Yes. A _beach._ Chiba has rock formations and underwater formations. Less people.” Izaya hummed, he always found that fascinating. Shizuo attracted people once they got to know him, but Shizuo wasn’t really a fan of people. On the other hand, Izaya loved people but they seemed to hate him the more they got to know him. He took a sip of his coffee, he always wondered why that was.

“Well I’m glad you got to enjoy it.” Shizuo grinned with excitement, before his smile seemed to fade and Izaya was suddenly very aware of the atmosphere having changed. Shizuo coughed and gave a nod taking a sip of his sugary drink.

“I guess I did. What have you been up to?” Izaya frowned unsure of what had just happened, they seemed to be having a good-... time. Oh. Izaya sipped at the dregs of his coffee. They were enemies, they hated each other. Why were they getting along so well? Words from Shinra saying they would, rang through his head. It made him nauseous. He looked up to see Shizuo’s eyes. He must have felt it too. They were standing at a fork in the road. Either they continued with these nice meetings where onlookers could mistake them for friends, with the fights continuing outside of this small bubble. Or they go back to hating each other. It was up to Izaya, Shizuo had reached out an olive branch by continuing their conversation. Izaya placed down his drink holding it with both hands, looking down at the top of the can. It made him feel sick. _Him? Making friends?_ He wanted to run far away and go back to what they were before, but-... He held the can tighter. Giving up on this moment of peace. Being himself in a way. He still wasn’t truly being himself, he still manipulated the situation to get Shizuo in favor of how he wanted the conversation to go. But that obviously hadn’t been working, this moment being the perfect example of that failure. This was scarier than anything Izaya had dealt with in years. He opened his mouth and closed it, opening it again and feeling the words catching in his throat, before closing it once more. The silence was stifling. He was close to slashing at Shizuo and running away, staying out of the beast’s way for months and hope that everything went back to normal... He could feel himself shaking, Shizu-chan was being really patient right now. Izaya breathed slowly and closed his eyes tightly, keeping his hands on the can.

“I’ve been following up a lead for a client of mine. It’s been tough, but I-... I’ve been getting enough to get paid for the week. Haven’t slept for two days though.” he kept his eyes closed waiting. Usually he would throw back his head and laugh or use the situation to his advantage. He for once was being vulnerable, the other may be an idiot, but even the most oblivious simpleton could pick up on the ‘if you use this against me I’ll put you in the ground’ vibes Izaya was sending out. The informant waited, before he heard the shuffle of the plastic cup, a sipping sound, and it being placed down.

“No wonder you drink it black. Staying up multiple nights isn’t healthy.” Izaya felt his whole-body release something tense he hadn’t been aware was even there. Izaya looked up and stared at the other. Shizuo had a concerned frown on his face, as he brought up the drink to take another long sip. Izaya felt like he’d ran a marathon and pressed his back into the metal chair, feeling it slightly bite into his shirt, his jacket having fallen behind his hips.

“My information was coming from nightclubs and the research was in the mornings. There’s not much I can do about it.” he responded, Shizuo huffed and got up. Izaya tensed ready for a fight, but the other simply walked over ordered two waters and came back with them, placing them on the table.

“And you are finished with it now?” he questioned sitting down himself and taking a sip of his water. Izaya brought the cup to his lips and hummed an affirmative noise, before drinking. A sudden thirst rose up and he continued to drink deeper and deeper. Until he choked slightly and coughed, placing down the cup. Shizuo chuckled, as Izaya shot him a glare. The blond simply went back to his water to hide his smile. Izaya took a cleansing breath and started again drinking his water slowly this time. “Well if you’re done you should probably be sleeping right now.” Shizuo offered, as Izaya hummed drinking the water fully down, before Shizuo got up and ordered another water and placed it in front of the other. Izaya grinned,

“Thank you Shizu-chan~.” he saw Shizuo flinch, before grumbling while sitting down with a huff, cheek resting on his hand.

“You do that on purpose.” he grumbled, Izaya couldn’t ignore the opening.

“Ooo~! Shizu-chan’s learning!” Shizuo pouted looking back to Izaya, before a smile came to the blond’s face.

“You were dehydrated.” Izaya smirked at the attempt to change the topic.

“How astute of you Shizu-chan.” he responded, allowing the shift in topic. Shizuo sipped his water, pulling away the cup to reveal a grin in its place.

“Lack of sleep, lack of water, and lack of self-preservation. You’re really asking the universe to take you out.” Shizuo teased. Izaya’s grin widened, liking this observant Shizu-chan. A ringing of a phone cut into their exchange as Izaya glared down at his phone saw the number and flipped it open,

“It better be important or-.” his eyes widened suddenly, before schooling his features into a comfortable smirk. “Oh? Yes, yes, no worries he won’t be a problem once I’m done with him. Yes, yes, Hase-kun you are aware of my skills, huh se~npai?” Izaya went very quiet for a moment, looking forward to see Shizuo’s eyes analyzing him. The informant almost lost his train of thought at how he’d never seen that look on the other’s face, but recollected himself and chuckled at the pitiful response he got over the phone. “See~, nothing to worry about. I’ll give him a little visit within the hour. Au revoir~.” he hung up and groaned throwing his head back over the chair. The blond raised an eyebrow obviously confused, Izaya waved a hand lazily, as if swatting away the look alone. “A client. His death threat escalated and I need to handle it before I lose a customer.” he brought up his head and sighed rubbing his eye. Shizuo’s face transformed into a frown remembering the conversation previously.

“You need sleep.” he stated, the other chuckled taking another sip of his cool water.

“Believe me I’m aware, but I need to get this done before I do. Hase-kun has good reason to be afraid, he’ll be dead in seventeen hours if I don’t get started.” he sighed pushing away from the table and began to walk away, waving a hand over his shoulder. “See you again, Shizu-chan.” Shizuo didn’t respond simply watching the other walk away. The previous conversation running through his head. _Had he really enjoyed an afternoon with the flea?_ He looked down and hissed seeing his drink entirely melted and frothy. Maybe Tom would buy him another one. He tossed it in the trash and got up walking towards the direction of his apartment, the last hour escaping his mind. The setting sun allowed for the lights of the city to fall with a gentle glare of neon colors on his white shirt, his footfalls a gentle clacking through the empty streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is one of my favorite fanfics I've written and now this one is. XD I wanted to write a follow up since I enjoy the dynamic of these two and the idea of what they are like outside of their usual comfort zones. So this was born. I hope it was as enjoyable to read this, as it was for me to write it. Have a wonderful day! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I just love seeing these two being... Is civil the right word? Haha, anyways. I just like fanfics where you can see that these two could talk and maybe be friends, but their natures are too combative. But who knows~. I might be able to make some good fics where they can find some common ground, if only Izaya wouldn't keep finding a way to use it to annoy Shizuo. Thanks for reading! I hope you have a lovely day! :)


End file.
